


RIP My Enemy {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, One Shot, Vampires, waiting to meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: For writing contest where R.I.P. has to be a major part of the writing points.





	RIP My Enemy {Completed}

Another day had passed since I had captured my enemy. Kihin Nachirou. He had pissed me off since childhood and when we grew up we became enemies. I walked down the stairs to my favorite room in the house.  _When had it become my favorite room? The moment I had stuffed him in it._

 

I smiled as I ran my hand down the side of the wall I had picked the wallpaper for. A vibrant red rose pattern with black outlines. I walked slowly through the dark eery hallway to the last door on the right. It was a dark black unlike all the other doors that were white. I sighed before opening the door.  _Why should I care about my enemy? It's not like I fell in love with him... or did I?_

 

"Hello Kihin. Are you enjoying your stay in my house of horrors? Do you regret messing with me now?" I say walking into the room. I can see his tall form across the room chained to the wall. His head lifted and I felt my stomach churn as I saw the sad look on his face.  _Why does it hurt me to see him like this?_

 

"Hello Princess. You seem cheery. That is I can taste your fear from here yet there is a part of you that is not scared of a dangerous noble Vampire as myself. Do you seem to have reason's for chaining me up in this room of yours?" He said. My voice lept and octave when I began to talk.

 

"I have my reason's." I say walking up to him.  _My heart's pounding? What is this?_ I knelt down in front of him. I could feel his breath close to my face. I knew what was coming but let it happen anyway. He bit down into my neck hard. I let my head fall back as my hands went up to his hair.

 

He was taking advantage of the situation. I heard the chains rattle as he used the length he was provided to pull me closer. I watched his eyes close as he drained me. I slowly reached down to the boots I wore. Slowly so as not to alert him to my actions I slipped the dagger meant for killing Vampires like him from it.

 

I felt his grip tighten on me as his fangs dug deeper. I gasped out but brought the dagger up just as he pulled away to look me in the eyes. I plunged it through his back into his heart. His eye went wide as his life drained away. I began to cry. I do love him. I love you, you jerk. I squeezed my eyes shut as he slumped forward against me. It was done, it was over.

 

I backed away after standing. I ran my and one last time through his long hair. This would be the last time I would see his body before we seal it in a coffin and bury it for all eternity. The tears wouldn't stop as I left the room. His blood stained my hands and my own blood stained my neck and dress. I hid the dagger in a drawer in my room and slept a night full of dreams about him.

 

We sealed him and buried him the next day. I acted like I was happy to see him gone but inside I was breaking in two. I now realized our fighting was our way of showing love to each other. I wore his favorite ring on my left hand in place of my fake wedding ring. His silver necklace was around my neck.

 

As soon as everyone left the burial area I knelt down to sit on the fresh dirt of the grave. I let my tears fall. Silent. I watched it begin to rain so I leaned my face up into it. I took a deep breath and placed a hand on his stone. "After all this I now realize the truth. I loved you from the beginning and now I have let you go. I admit all of our fighting was stupid. Forgive me, my love. My enemy. R.I.P. my enemy. I will never forget you."

 

I walked back to the house and went on wit my daily life. I never married or forgot him. He was my life. He would be my death. Each night I dreamed of him. Every day I visited his grave up until the very day I died. I laid down on his grave and said my final words to him. "I hope you rested in peace my enemy cause now its my turn to rest in peace in your arms."


End file.
